It Was Always Just Fate
by DiamondHexagons3000
Summary: Dean Winchester is a doctor at the local hospital in Park City, Kansas. Castiel Novak is an unexpected, but urgent patient of his. As Dean races to save Castiel's life, fight his own personal demons and try to survive, will they possibly find compassion and something both have needed for years through this treacherous journey? Is it possible either can still love?
1. Author's Note

**A note from the author**

 _This fanfiction is based off a role-play I did with erinjump12 on Amino. Therefore, half of the credit goes to her, if not more. Most of this original with very few edits made besides proofreading and a bit of context (and subtext) filled in._

 _If you are easily triggered, do not read this. If you don't like even the slightest mention of a smut scene, do not read this. If you do not ship Destiel… Well then I feel extremely sorry for your lack of sight of seeing the amazing relationship between Dean and Castiel and having to endure the hundreds of other shippers (including me) out there. Oh… And do not read this._

 _This is not canon. If it was, erinjump12 and I would have to go hide in a hole our entire lives because of what we put these characters through. I claim no rights to_ _Supernatural_ _at all. I only claim the plot (if that's what you can call what I've helped write) and even then, only half of it. erinjump12 has given me full permission to turn our role-play into a fanfiction._

 _Please do not post on other websites AT ALL. This will be on Archive of our own and . I may post it on Wattpad depending how I'm feeling that day. If you would like to translate this, please contact me so I can consult erinjump12. Chances are you'll have our full permission, but still please contact me._

 _Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction. If you see a mistake or have any suggestions, please tell me. We want your feedback. If you review this, I will personally respond and do not be afraid to remind me of this promise._

 _Thank you once more from erimjump12 and me._

 _Best Regards,_

 _SPN221B ( )_

 _Jaliee_Holmes (Ao3)_

 _PFT3000 (Wattpad)_

 _Castiel Girl (Supernatural Amino)_

 _And of course,_

 _erinjump12 (Supernatural Amino and Co-writer)_


	2. I

Chapter I

Doctor Dean Winchester had just clocked in for his shift at the hospital. He was flirting with one of the nurses in the break room when he got paged to the ER. He walked in to see what was going on.

That's when he first laid eyes on him. A gurney burst through the emergency doors, paramedics surrounding it, trying to keep the man alive. Pushing through the crowd, he saw a raven haired man in his late twenties lying there.

"What's going on here?" he asked one of the paramedics.

The paramedic looked up. "He just came in. He jumped off a four story building and we're thoroughly surprised he survived. But he needs medical attention immediately."

Dean nodded. "Wheel him to room 513 and lull be there in a moment," he said glancing at Castiel. He looked through the chart on his gurney. "Castiel Novak," he read aloud as he followed the gurney up to the room.

The paramedics rushed through doors as quickly as possible. Castiel groaned slightly his breathing becoming shallower with each breath. A paramedic shouted, "40 beats per minute!"

"Nurse, start an IV and give him some adrenaline. It should speed up just heart rate... Also get him hooked up to oxygen as well," Dean was starting to think they were going to lose him.

"Yes doctor," the nurse said hooking up and IV bag right away. Starting to insert the adrenaline, another nurse helped with setting up the oxygen. It was fast paced, but they managed it well.

Dean checked his vitals and he was starting to stabilize. Dean smiled at the nurse and asked, "Does he have any next of kin? Just in case?"

"He has a brother, his name is Gabriel Novak. He lives a state over," she said looking at the papers in her hand.

"Go call him..." Dean's gaze fell on Castiel. "Come on man...you need to pull through at least for your brother," he murmured to the unconscious man.

The nurse nodded and left to go and call his brother. Castiel laid there, not improving, but he was at least staying stable.

When Gabriel picked up, the nurse felt the familiar sense of dread fall about her. "Hello, is this Gabriel Novak?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" Gabriel responded, he had just gotten off work and was walking in the door to house.

"I'm from the hospital in Park City, Kansas. Your brother, Castiel Novak, was just admitted here about half an hour ago. He's in critical condition, but it at least stable."

Gabriel's heart dropped. Slamming his front door, he ran back to his car. "What… What happened?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Sir, he jumped off a four story building, we're very surprised he still is breathing," the nurse said calmly.

"He... tried to kill himself? Do you have any idea why?" Gabriel couldn't believe what he was hearing. He drove as fast as he could without getting pulled over.

"No sir, he is still unconscious. If he wakes up, he might not be readily able to talk, depending on his pain level," the nurse felt sorry for the brother.

"Okay...I'm, I'm on my way. Please keep him alive," Gabriel said choking back tears.

"We'll do our best sir, but I honestly can't promise anything," the nurse, regret heavy in her voice.

"I understand, thank you for calling me. I'll be there as soon as I can," he hung up and drove.

Dean was still in the room, speaking softly to Castiel. "Why'd you do it, man? I'm sure you have a lot of living left to do...maybe fall in love, settle down, and maybe have a few rugrats? Why did you have to jump?"

The nurse sighed. This was the part of the job she hated the most. Having to tell someone that their loved one might die. Walking back into Castiel's room she frowned. "How's he doing?"

"He's still unconscious...but stable. Hopefully his body is healing itself. Did you get a hold of his brother?" Dean replied without looking up.

"Yes sir. He's on his way here now. He was extremely worried for Castiel, I could hear it in his voice," she said sadly.

"Good...hopefully he can hold on for his brother..." Dean said putting his head in his hands. "Who found him after he fell?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure sir, the man sent in 911 call, and then left before the paramedics or police could question him," the nurse answered. "Are you alright sir?"

Dean nodded, "This isn't the first suicide attempt I've seen..." he looked up at her. "Honestly I'm surprised he survived the ambulance ride. He must have a guardian angel or something..." he said quietly.

"He's very strong. Most jump victims don't survive this long, I must admit. Do you think he'll make it through?" she looked curiously at Dean.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Hopefully, he's made it this long, we won't know for sure till he wakes up," Dean settled back in the chair. "Hey… Would you tell the attending that I'm going to stay here with him until his brother arrives?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course sir, I'll tell them," she said and then left Dean and Castiel alone.

Dean looked up and said, "Hey...it's me, I know I don't do this very often. This guy needs your help...please, I don't want his brother to have to go through what I went through..." he trailed off, his eyes brimming with tears.

Shaking the memories of his brother away, he turned back to Castiel. Dean knew his brother wouldn't be here for several more hours and having no idea on when Cas would awake, he settled back to wait.

Castiel remained unconscious, nothing changing for the better or worse. The nurse had left them alone, waiting for his brother to show. It had been a few hours now.

Dean had dozed off; not have gotten much sleep the night before. Finally, Gabriel knocked on the door. Dean woke with a start. "Come in," Dean murmured.

Gabriel walked in slowly, unsure of what to do or say. His bottom lip trembled and he broke down into tears at the sight of Castiel. "Cas..."

"You must be Gabriel..." Dean stood up to shake his hand. "I'm Doctor Dean Winchester, is there anything I can get you?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No, but thank you," he sniffed, trying to push back his tears. "I'm sorry, I just, I don't know why he would do this. I've totally failed at being his older brother," Gabriel hung his head in shame.

Dean put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hey...don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. Has your brother ever shown signs of suicidal tendencies before? Did he suffer from depression?" Dean asked softly.

"When our parents died he was very depressed and was cutting himself, but I helped him through and that was over ten years ago. There's been no signs that I've seen or heard. I just talked to him on the phone last night. I swear he was fine," Gabriel let out a deep breath.

Dean nodded. "There are a few different types of depression, situational, clinical and chronic. I'm afraid your brother may have been suffering from chronic depression. Is there a history of mental illness in your family? I'm sorry I know answering these questions aren't easy right now but it'll help me get a better idea on how to treat Castiel when he wakes up," Dean said softly.

"None that I know of. My parents were in excellent health and other than my mother was paranoid I can't think of anything," he stroked Castiel's hair back. "Oh Cassie," he mumbled, "why didn't you tell me you were hurting?"

"Maybe he didn't want you to worry... What do you mean your mother was paranoid?" Dean asked curiously.

"Oh she always believed that there were things out there. You know, 'go bump in the dark' type of things," Gabriel said, shrugging off the question.

Dean nodded, "I understand. Would you like me to give you some time alone with your brother?"

"Would you?" Gabriel looked up at Dean from his brother. "I'd greatly appreciate that," he said softly.

"Yes of course...I'll be right outside if you need anything at all," Dean said as he walked to the door, opened it and walked into the hallway, gently shutting the door behind him.

Gabriel looked back at Castiel. "Come on Cas, please. You've got to make it through. You're all the family I have left. Don't leave me alone. Please Cas," Gabriel cried softly.

After a period of time, Dean knocked on the door and poked his head in. "Mr. Novak? Are you hungry at all?"

At that moment Gabriel's stomach decided to answer that question for him. He looked down embarrassed. "Yes sir, I guess I am."

"Well I was about to order some pizza, I'm staying overnight tonight and I got to tell you I am sick of the cafeteria's food. Would you like some?" Dean asked.

"Yes please, I would," Gabriel nodded. He hadn't left Castiel's side the entire time.

"Okay, I'll bring it in here when it's delivered." Dean walked back out and ordered the pizza. About 20 minutes later, Dean knocked on the door again with two pizza boxes in his arms.

Gabriel hadn't moved an inch. He sat there, a deep frown plastered on his face. "You've got to wake up Cas," he whispered.

Dean opened the door quietly and walked in. "Pizza's here," he set the pizza down on the table in the room. "How're you holding up?" Dean asked softly.

"As well as I possibly can. I have to stay strong for Cas. I just have too," Gabriel said weakly.

"I know...if you want my honest opinion, I think he's going to pull through. Most people that fall from that height...well let's just say they don't even make it to the ambulance. It seems like the odds are in his favor," Dean smiled at him and handed him a piece of pizza.

"He's tough. I think he can make it. He's done it before, I think he can do it again," Gabriel said softly and took the pizza. "Thank you by the way."

"Of course. What do you mean he's done it before?" Dean asked getting himself a piece.

"When our parents died he was in this type of state for a week. He had been in the car crash too. He came out of it though, almost completely unharmed, just mainly depressed. He always said it was his fault they crashed. The traffic camera said otherwise. The truck came head on," Gabriel sighed.

"Why would he think it was his fault?" Dean said after a few minutes.

"He honestly never told me. Maybe he saw something no one else did or he just felt responsible. He never liked to talk about."

Dean nodded. "I understand...well we always tend to blame ourselves for things that we have no control over. I think we do that to try to give an explanation where there is none."

"Probably... I just need him to make it through this and then we can deal with everything else."

Dean nodded. "I'm sure he will, Gabriel," he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Gabriel just stared at his brother, slowly eating his pizza. "You'll be able to help him right? When he wakes up?"

"Yeah, I should be able to help him. I'll do my best," Dean smiled at him.

"Thank you. I feel like I've caused you a lot of trouble today. I'm sorry about that."

Dean shook his head. "Why would you say that?"

"You probably had much better things to do tonight than stay here and watch over Cas. We interpreted that. I'm sorry," Gabriel rubbed the back of Cas' hand.

"No... Don't be sorry. I'm happy to stay here with him," Dean smiled at him.

"If I had only watched him closer, been a better brother, we wouldn't be here," Gabriel mumbled.

"Gabriel, you can't think like that. This isn't your fault."

Gabriel looked down. "I still could've been a better brother. I still had a chance, but I didn't take it and now I risk losing everyone."

"What do you mean, you had a chance?" Dean asked.

"About two years ago I got a job offer in Colorado. He begged me to stay, but I didn't listen. I could've very well be the cause of this."

"I doubt it, Gabriel...don't blame yourself man okay?" Dean put a hand on his knee.

Castiel shifted in the bed, his breathing getting heavy and his heart rate increasing some. His eyes shot open and he cried out in pain as he tried and failed to sit up.

"Castiel? I'm Doctor Dean Winchester, welcome back, man..."

And that was the blooming of a beautiful relationship between Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak…

 **I live! I know, I know, you probably thought all my stories were a lost cause and I do not blame you for thinking that. But I am alive. I am kicking. And I am going to finish every story I started. So please enjoy! Also, erinjump12 on Amino gets half of the credit for this. I am just the lowly editor. Hope you enjoyed and please review!!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **SPN221B**


End file.
